


Handsome Detective Meng Shao Fei

by kickers17



Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dao Yi has enough of these siblings, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Games, Scheming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: Tang Yi never doubted Shao Fei would stray. But that doesn't mean he can stay complacent when people are appreciating his turned gorgeous boyfriend. And one even had the gall to hit on Shao Fei in public! Not to mention the ones plotting to snatch Shao Fei behind his back. Can Tang Yi stay law abiding when so many threats loom around their relationship?But first, he has to deport Jack.The culmination of the Adjective + Noun + Name series.
Relationships: Bian Ching-hua | Andy/Chen Ting-hsuan | Kenny, Dr. Jiang | Jiang Jintang/Jiang Zhaopeng, Gu Daoyi/Zuo Hongye, Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049864
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	1. Tang Yi needs to find another Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thank you for reading this far. This is the main story for the Adjective + Noun + Name series. This story will center around a jealous Tang Yi trying to reign in his possessive side to abide by the law while dealing with Shao Fei’s admirers, legally. Of course, since it’s Trapped, it will involve a crime. There will be some characters from Because of You, but not as the main focus of the story. I’m just borrowing the characters because it fits well in the storyline. There will be some angst, but mostly it is humor and fluff. We had enough angst in the series, thank you very much. Tags will change as the story progresses. And I can't believe I'm doing this, but explicit sex scenes are only for the plot or character growth. 
> 
> Dedicated to all those who left kudos and commented on the one shots! Your encouragement inspire me.

“What? The item you ordered looks different from the image?” Shao Fei joked when Tang Yi unashamedly stared at him from the passenger seat. He was driving Tang Yi’s car, as instructed by Hong Ye, and was also ordered to wear his black and white shirt combo. Hong Ye loved the color on him so much that she had multiple outfits in those shades. But enough about clothes, Tang Yi was too quiet for Shao Fei.

Shao Fei deduced that Tang Yi would have attacked him when they got in the car, but the man was just looking at him with a hard expression.

Did he look weird in these new clothes? Tang Yi, noticing Shao Fei fidgeting in his seat decided to put him out of his misery. 

“The item actually looks better than the display,” Tang Yi joked back and eased on his glare. Shao Fei laughed, feeling calm again. Tang Yi wasted no time to grab Shao Fei’s free hand.

“Tang Yi! I’m driving!” Shao Fei whined.

There he is. Tang Yi’s adorable Meng Shao Fei. Instead of saying anything, Tang Yi insisted on clutching Shao Fei’s hand. He had spent 3 years away, so now that he had the chance to touch Shao Fei, why would he waste one second without contact.

“Tang Yi, you’re too quiet,” Shao Fei complained. 

“I just want to be with you,” Tang Yi said, still looking at Shao Fei. “Let me just hold you,” Tang Yi wanted to say something else, but the words are meaningless compared to the reality of the situation right now. Shao Fei squeezed Tang Yi’s hand and that made Tang Yi lean onto Shao Fei’s shoulder. Their hand squeezing in turns, as a sign that they were there together. 

* * *

The moment they parked outside of Tang Yi’s home, the duo could see multiple people in the house waiting. Shao Fei squeezed Tang Yi’s hand hard, not feeling like he wanted to let go just yet. Tang Yi knew that he too felt that there were so many things he wanted to say to Shao Fei before dealing with everyone else, but it was better to get it all over with fast. 

“Let’s just do this quick,” Tang Yi persuaded Shao Fei and Shao Fei hummed, then put on his smile. He let go of Tang Yi’s hand to open his door, and Tang Yi did the same. Immediately when they were together again, they gravitated towards each other and their hands found its counterpart. 

And that was how they entered the new phase of their relationship.

  
  


Yes, the reunion was very touching and everyone was so happy Tang Yi was out, but the story is not about them and Tang Yi...it was about Tang Yi and Shao Fei. After Tang Yi hugged Hong Ye, Shao Fei had immediately snatched Tang Yi’s hand again, and together they greeted a teary Andy and his partner, promised Jin Tang they wouldn’t double his headache because when Shao Fei was alone he already had his hands full, and reluctantly Tang Yi greeted a smug-looking Jack and a beaming Zhao Zi.

“Sister in law! We need more food!” Hong Ye shouted over from the kitchen island. Shao Fei then kissed Tang Yi on the cheek to go help out Hong Ye, leaving the man to deal with the couple alone. Tang Yi had been avoiding the couple all night, unable to decide if he should be on the defensive or offensive. 

“So...no longer ex-boss. Happy to be out?” Jack asked, with his hand around his husband’s waist. Zhao Zi answered in Tang Yi’s place.

“Of course! Look at how happy he and Shao Fei are!”

“Hmm, a happy Shao Fei does look better,” Jack mused, giving a side glance towards Shao Fei. Tang Yi began to feel his hackles rise. There he goes again. Tang Yi had known Jack long enough to know that the man was planning something. That gaze held so many heavy thoughts, and at the moment, he did not want to know what they meant. 

He will find a way to deport this man back to whence he came from. Where did this devil reign before he met Tang Yi? He looks like a K-Pop trainee reject. Maybe he’s from Korea? Tang Yi made mental notes to ask someone to look up on Jack’s background. Who used to do it for him before?

Jack. 

Shit. 

“I know, isn’t it great! Well, I’m sure you guys want to spend time together, so why don’t you go see if he needs help, Tang Yi. Seems like Andy couldn’t even help him,” Zhao Zi mused, looking displeased that Shao Fei was in trouble over food.

Tang Yi snapped his head to look at Andy helping Shao Fei out with ordering something on the phone. 

Is it just him or was Andy’s body a **BIT** too close to his Shao Fei? He’s pretty sure they could be facing each other to order food over the phone instead of Andy squishing Shao Fei’s side like he used to do for Tang Yi. And why is Shao Fei looking too comfortable to be half hugged like that?! Wait, was it just him, **OR** was there sexy background music playing? 

Did Andy just lay his chin on Shao Fei’s shoulder while giving Tang Yi a smirk?!

(Cue epic song - you know which one)

“It was nice seeing you. I have to go,” Tang Yi mumbled and left the idiotic couple. He’ll deal with them when the time comes. But first things first…

“What are you doing?” Tang Yi asked the discussing duo, careful to keep his voice neutral. 

“Tang Yi! What do you want to eat?” Shao Fei asked when he noticed Tang Yi. Andy looked up from resting his chin on Shao Fei’s shoulder, an innocent smile on his face. He immediately let go of Shao Fei to make room for Tang Yi. 

“Whatever you want is fine,” Tang Yi replied. “I don’t care,” He was about to ask Andy what the man was planning but Andy’s boyfriend came and snatched the man away. Saved by a second!

“But you need to eat properly Tang Yi!” Shao Fei commented, making Hong Ye approach them when she heard Shao Fei’s distressing voice.

“Tang Yi, you lost so much weight! Even your muscles are almost gone,” Hong Ye scolded her brother. She then told Shao Fei to order lots of meat.

“You don’t want to look subpar compared to Shao Fei, do you? Not saying that he is good looking, but he has, I supposed, upgraded?” Hong Ye pursed her lips towards Shao Fei. Tang Yi followed her direction and was about to retort that Shao Fei looked wonderful in any form when her words registered.

Did he look as good as before he went to prison? Damn. 

“I want chicken, order me chicken. If possible the breast part,” Tang Yi huffed out. Not wanting to leave Shao Fei’s side empty for further clingers, he latched on Andy’s previous spot, missing the secretive glance that Hong Ye sent Andy. 

Even Jack was glancing at them and smirking behind Zhao Zi’s back. 

The plan has just begun. 

  
  
  


“Tang Yi is not hungry for food,” Dao Yi mumbled from behind Hong Ye, but his small voice was easily drowned in the chaos of Shao Fei accusing Tang Yi of being childish and clingy. 


	2. You fell...on the bathtub?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied sex, teasing, blatant disregard of other occupants in the house, revenge by calling in a physician, and scheming Hong Ye

“You waited for me,” Tang Yi husked out from beside the bathroom door. Shao Fei was caught off guard when he was immediately pushed towards the exact same wall. The towel he had been using to dry his hair fell to the floor, alongside with his rational thought. Especially when Tang Yi was looking at him like that. With the hunger of a man who has been fasting for years.

Tang Yi placed his right hand next to Shao Fei’s head. His left hand slowly crept up to rest on Shao Fei’s jaw. Shao Fei licked his lips as his hand wound around Tang Yi’s waist.

“I did,” Shao Fei answered back, bunching his hand over Tang Yi’s bathrobe. “And if you had to serve longer…,” Shao Fei added, skimming his lips over Tang Yi’s, “ I would have waited then too,”

Tang Yi grabbed Shao Fei’s jaw to angle it for a bruising kiss then used his hand to pry open Shao Fei’s lips, slipping a persistent tongue inside. Shao Fei retaliated by grabbing Tang Yi’s robe, pulling it from Tang Yi’s body to make way for his wandering hand. The appendage easily slipped inside to grip Tang Yi’s waist, making the man grunt. Tang Yi released Shao Fei from his kiss with a loud ‘chu’ sound.

“I was planning to go slow,” Tang Yi whispered, but his eyes dilated when Shao Fei let him go to slip open his own bathrobe. 

“Then, let’s go slow,” Shao Fei agreed, deliberately stopping his stripping. “Let’s just sleep then,” Shao Fei ducked under Tang Yi’s right hand to escape from his boyfriend’s clutches. Picking up the fallen towel, he watched as Tang Yi huffed and got under the covers with just his boxers on. Tang Yi pulled the covers up to his chin and stared expectantly at Shao Fei, making the man laugh and hung his towel on a hanger before joining him. As soon as Shao Fei was within touching distance, Tang Yi pulled the man down for another kiss, gripping his shoulder blades as Shao Fei rested his body on top.

“I love you Tang Yi,” Shao Fei stated when they broke off for air. He gave a teasing smile and was about to get off from Tang Yi when his boyfriend growled and gripped his shoulder and reversed their position. He pulled the covers away and easily fitted in between Shao Fei’s leg over the confusion (it was for Shao Fei), Tang Yi held down Shao Fei’s hands with his left one to pin the man down.

“I love you more,”

* * *

  
  


When Tang Yi went down to prepare breakfast, he was met with the sound of not so subtle clanging between fork and plate. Any harder and the plate would break. Tang Yi peaked his head to see Hong Ye stabbing the noodles on her plate with malicious intent. He cleared his throat and went on to open the fridge to take out some ingredients for breakfast. Shao Fei would be starving when he woke up.

“That’s enough food to feed 5 men,” Hong Ye commented as she looked at all the raw materials lined up on the counter. 

“Too much? No, I need more,” Tang Yi mumbled to himself and took out some vegetables. 

“I think what sister in law needs right now is medicine. He sounded like he was attacked by a rabid dog,” Hong Ye muttered, sulking. She had accidentally heard them when she wanted to get some water from the kitchen and suffice to say, she will be having nightmares for the next few days. Tang Yi laughed and said something along the lines of ‘that’s almost true’ before asking Hong Ye if she wanted anything else.

“Tang Yi! I can’t move~,” Shao Fei called from their bedroom, making Tang Yi leave the kitchen while smiling evilly at the implication. Hong Ye became agitated that Tang Yi seemed a bit too happy at her discomfort and decided to get some revenge.

“Wei, doctor Jiang? Shao Fei is hurt. Can you come over?” Hong Ye asked, her voice sounding concerned.

“What is it this time? Did he get shot again?” Dr Jiang huffed, but Hong Ye could hear that he was opening a door. “I’ll be there in a few minutes,”

* * *

“So….Shao Fei is hurt,” Dr. Jiang hummed. Tang Yi and Shao Fei both blushed as Hong Ye smirked from behind the doctor. Dao Yi pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to stem the headache forming. 

“I’m okay!” Shao Fei insisted from the bed. Thank god Tang Yi managed put some clothes on him. Tang Yi was caught between being embarrassed and proud that he could, ahem, cause Shao Fei to be incapacitated with his love. 

Literally. 

“Then walk here,” Dr Jiang instructed. Shao Fei glared at Hong Ye for putting him in this spot, but put on a brave face to push the covers away. As soon as he shifted his foot to put in on the floor, he let out a manly shriek.

“I knew it! You are hurt! Okay everyone out. Knowing Meng Shao Fei, he won’t tell me why he is hurt, so I have to force it out of him,” Jin Tang snapped gloves onto his hands and took out his stethoscope. Hong Ye hoarded out Dao Yi to get out of the room, but Tang Yi seemed a bit miffed to leave Shao Fei at the hands of Jin Tang. Plus, Shao Fei was hurt from having too much sex, so wouldn’t Jin Tang have to check Shao Fei’s ass?

“Jin Tang! There’s no need. I know what’s wrong with him,” Tang Yi stopped Jin Tang from wrestling Shao Fei out of his shirt. Jin Tang stopped and waited expectantly at Tang Yi.

“So?” Jin Tang prodded. Sneaking a glance at Shao Fei, Tang Yi saw that Shao Fei was shaking his head to not say anything, giving eye signals and wiggling his eyebrows to convey his message. 

_Don’t do it Tang Yi...I’m warning you!_ Two eyebrows raised with a glare.

_But...it’s just Jin Tang. And he will know if we’re lying._ Left eyebrow raised and a glance at Jin Tang.

_Then say I fell in the bathroom._ A twitch of the eyes and a look towards the bathroom.

_You fell down in the bathroom...and hurt your ass?_ Amused smirk

_I fell down...on the edge of the bathtub?_ A questioning stare.

“If you guys are done trying to lie to me by fabricating dialogues through your eyebrows, don’t insult me by saying Shao Fei fell in the bath. There wasn’t any bruising,” Jin Tang cut off their telepathic conversation. 

So Tang Yi did the right thing.

“We had too much sex,” 

“TANG YI!!!”

* * *

  
  


“Please make sure you have these in your stock, lest you want to disturb me again, on my day off,” Jin Tang complained while passing Tang Yi some pain killers. “Need I remind you, Tang Yi, that even though I am happy that you are back….there are still things I do NOT want to know about your relationship,”

“Idiot,” Tang Yi replied. 

“Awww, Tang Yi. You think I don’t know WHY you actually don’t want me to give a physical check on Shao Fei? That’s because then I have to check his ass right?”

“Get out of my house,”

* * *

  
  


“Stupid Hong Ye, she did that on purpose,” Shao Fei whined as he ate the pain killers given by Jin Tang. Tang Yi cooed at Shao Fei to not take it into heart, and that Hong Ye was just worried about him so Shao Fei shouldn’t get angry. 

“I’m not angry!” Shao Fei protested. Feeling a bit better that he could move again. “I’m just embarrassed,” 

“About what? I love you. Isn’t it normal for me to show how I feel?” Tang Yi baited. Shao Fei hugged Tang Yi and assured him that he was not embarrassed about them, it’s just the fact that Hong Ye heard them and called Jin Tang as revenge was what made him shy. 

Tang Yi assured him that Hong Ye wasn’t the type to scheme such things.

  
  
  


* * *

“Captain Ma from Unit 2 has a crush on Shao Fei?” Hong Ye digested the information over some wine and cheese. 

“Interesting,”


	3. Repay me with NOT money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief mentions of characters from Because of You, but not that important. Original characters. Enjoy!

“Captain Ma from Unit 2 has a crush on Shao Fei?” Hong Ye digested the information over some wine and cheese. 

“Interesting,”

“Hmm, I heard that from Jun Wei,” Andy confirmed. “And did you know that the bank moghul case Shao Fei was undercover for was actually for the Yuan group?” Andy replied. Hong Ye perked up when she heard the news.

“The bank moghul was actually Yuan Wei Zhi?” Hong Ye hummed. She could use having a strong partner like the Yuan group to cement their standing as a legitimate business. Yuan banking being one of the top financial institutions in Taiwan would make them have more opportunities to expand whatever venture they wanted. 

“Hmm, I heard it from one of my sources, thought you wanted to know,” Andy answered. “And I keep tabs on that family because they have 3 handsome sons,”

“That I don’t want to know,”Hong Ye dismissed the information. “To phase 2?” 

They clinked glasses and cheered for phase 2. 

* * *

“We managed to find out all of the stragglers from Wang Kunchen’s, Chen Wen Hao AND Hsien-Tien (illegal) group,” Captain Ma told the police department when they had the meeting. Multiple cheers were heard and some even high fived Shao Fei, knowing that he (with the help of Jack) had supplied the initial information so that Unit 2 could apprehend them.

“With only a few exceptions, those who are not in custody right now are either dead, disappeared or…,” Captain Ma pursed his lips when Tang Yi’s face came on the screen “became law-abiding citizens,”

“Through the power of love, am I right fellas?” a rookie elbowed his fellow rookies. The tale of the fearless detective Meng Shao Fei who tamed notorious mafia leader Tang Yi was passed on with so many versions in the police department by the rookies that Unit 3 was surprised it hadn’t ended up on the web with multiple translations. 

“AHEM! Nonetheless, it wouldn’t be possible without the help of detective Meng Shao Fei and...others, so thank you for the help. I look forward to working together with you..guys again,” Captain Ma ended his speech while staring at Shao Fei and clapping. Unit 3 rolled their eyes as the rest of the department clapped their hands and many patted Shao Fei’s shoulder.

  
  


“Detective Meng!” Captain Ma jogged after Shao Fei, making the young man stop in his tracks. “I really am grateful for your help. It wouldn’t be possible without you,” Captain Ma placed his hands on Shao Fei’s shoulder and gave it a hearty pat.

“Eh, I only helped a bit, it was you who did all the work, captain,” Shao Fei insisted. The rest of the team shuffled out of the meeting room to see both men talking to each other.

“Is Captain Ma seriously putting the moves on senior?” Yu Qi asked. The gall of that sleazy superior to prey on Shao Fei’s naivety and take him out on a date disguised as an official outing. “Did no one tell him about Tang Yi?”

Jun Wei and Zhao Zi looked at each other and then shrugged. 

“Please, let me treat you... **AND** your team,” Captain Ma insisted, once he noticed the rest of Unit 3 behind Shao Fei. They looked peeved because they were treated as side characters. 

“Maybe next time? Today we already had plans,” Shao Fei deflected Captain Ma’s invitation.

“Plans? What plans?” the stubborn captain asked, hands slightly twitching. 

“That would be with me,” Tang Yi’s smooth voice echoed through the small space. Shao Fei visibly lit up when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. The department buzzed with excitement and shrill cries gushing how handsome Tang Yi was can be heard among the rookie detectives. Tang Yi used Shao Fei’s movement facing him to replace Captain Ma’s hand on Shao Fei’s shoulder and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. The icy glare he gave to Ma was met head-on behind Shao Fei’s head. 

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei beamed when they separated. Tang Yi smiled at Shao Fei and insisted that the man wrap up whatever needed to be done before they head out to that restaurant Shao Fei wanted to try.

“Senior, when you said that we were going to eat out, you meant with Tang Yi?” Yu Qi asked, a bit uncomfortable with the idea of going out together.

“Hmm! Tang Yi got us a booking at RAW,” Shao Fei chirped, quickly heading to his place to clean up. 

“RAW?!” Zhao Zi hollered. “The one by Andre Chiang?! It takes weeks to get in AND on our salary we can only afford entrees!”

“I am still on the waiting list from 3 months ago!” Jun Wei cried.

“Uh huh. They’re friends, I think,” Shao Fei hummed. “And Tang Yi is paying. So, do you wanna come?” He was packing whatever files he needed to finish his report on the Yuan case, only stopping to get the answer for his question.

“Pack! Pack, you donkeys!!” Yu Qi fretted while running around collecting things. Zhao Zi was so focused on his packing that even Jun Wei’s wallet ended up in his backpack. While the chaos was happening in Unit 3, Captain Ma was staring down Tang Yi. 

“So...you are friends with detective Meng,” Captain Ma pursed his lips in distaste. Tang Yi’s face turned frigid to look at the man.

“We are more than friends,” Tang Yi replied coolly. “He’s my boyfriend. And if I see you touch MY Shao Fei again, I might just revert back to being a criminal,” he growled.

“Once a criminal always a criminal I see,” Captain Ma dismissed Tang Yi’s claim. “It won’t be long before your past catches up to you. And then when you realize that it doesn’t make sense anymore...you’ll have to let him go,” 

Tang Yi was about to ask the man to shove it when Shao Fei came and tugged at his arm.

“Tang Yi! I’m hungry!” Shao Fei pouted. Yu Qi scolded him and asked him to behave. 

“Okay, okay. Are they ready?” Tang Yi asked while putting on his smile again. Zhao Zi tried contacting Jack but couldn’t get through only to have Tang Yi telling him Jack was already in the limo. 

“Bye Captain Ma. Maybe next time?” Shao Fei asked. Captain Ma smiled back and said he looked forward to that promise. 

“Limousine?!” Jun Wei gasped. “I feel like Jackie Chan,”

“With no charm,” Yu Qi huffed. She decided that she should give Tang Yi a chance and put aside their differences if Tang Yi treats Shao Fei right. She also heard the conversation between Captain Ma and him just now, so she figured the side she wanted to be on, was the side that Shao Fei would be happy with.

Plus, that jab at Tang Yi was uncalled for.

“Thank you for treating us,” Yu Qi said, a bit stiff. The ride to the limousine was bearable, thanks to Shao Fei, Zhao Zi and Jack. Tang Yi smiled at the only non-threatening person in the group and told her the pleasure was all his. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You just need to help me keep an eye on this one,” Tang Yi chuckled, putting on his charm. “But if you don’t want to feel indebted, maybe you can repay me,”

“I knew it was too good to be true!”Jun Wei hollered. Zhao Zi pouted and took out his measly wallet, counting some wrinkled bills and a lot of receipts, considering asking Jack to foot his part of the bill. 

“Tang Yi, these guys can’t pay you!” Shao Fei laughed as he disregarded the scandalous looks by his colleagues.

“They can repay me...with stories,” Tang Yi stated. Shao Fei immediately stopped laughing and opted to put on an offended face, already guessing what Tang Yi wanted.


	4. Tell me a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: In this chapter, we will meet with the rookies of their police department who spread rumors about Shao Fei and Tang Yi...because, of course, it will happen. So we get to hear some versions of the epic tale between Tang Yi and Shao Fei that has been floating around in the department. The restaurant mentioned is a real restaurant, and all pictures are their property. Enjoy my lovelies!

> _ “Tang Yi! If you want to shoot to let go of your anger, then shoot me!” Shao Fei cried out, standing in front of the crooked officer. _
> 
> _ “Shao Fei! Why? Why would you do this? This man has killed the two people that we respect and love!!” Tang Yi shouted, both hands on the gun. _
> 
> _ “I cannot let you throw your life away for this scumbag, my love. Shoot me! And let your anger end here,” Shao Fei sobbed. _
> 
> _ “No! I have to avenge Tang Guo Dong!” _
> 
> _ BANG! _
> 
> _ But the bullet was received by a heroic Meng Shao Fei, who dived in front of said scumbag. _
> 
> _ “No! SHAO FEI!!” Tang Yi cried out and went to grab the fallen detective. _
> 
> _ “Tang Yi...let it end here?” Shao Fei coughed blood. Tang Yi cried as Shao Fei drifted off to unconsciousness.  _

“And then when Detective Meng woke up, I heard they had sex on the hospital bed. They got caught by Dr Jiang, which is why Detective Meng hates him,” rookie detective Damien Lim told his rookie friends. 

“Oh wow, that’s so romantic,” Wu Chia Jung whispered. He always wanted to have a dream-like relationship like Detective Meng. Not to mention Detective Meng was his idol in the workplace and is handsome to boot.

“I always wanted to get caught having sex in a public place,” Evan Su sighed, clasping both hands in front of him in a prayer-like manner.

“Well, if I were him, I would have sex in the hospital too. Tang Yi was in handcuffs and you know what that means,” Liao Jun Jie gossiped. “And Tang Yi is hot,”

“They are both fucking hot,” Aster Tseng stated with a straight face. She hit all of the male rookies with the files they were supposed to sort. “Now get back to work, assholes,”

The men grumbled, saying Aster was the reason men turn gay. 

“Tang Yi is both hot AND rich. Unit 3 is having dinner at RAW Taipei,” Evan mumbled, jealous.

“They must be having so much fun now,” Chia Jung agreed.

* * *

“They can repay me...with stories,” Tang Yi stated. Shao Fei immediately stopped laughing and opted to put on an offended face, already guessing what Tang Yi wanted.

“Stories...about what?” Zhao Zi perked up at not having to pay with monetary means. If Tang Yi wanted to hear grandma stories, Zhao Zi has enough to pay for everyone..and then some!

(no one wants to hear those, Zhao Zi)

“Why, stories about my Shao Fei, of course,” Tang Yi smirked. Shao Fei huffed from beside Tang Yi, telling his teammates to ignore Tang Yi’s request. The rest of the group sans Shao Fei looked at each other, silently asking if they have the heart to betray their colleague like that. This was not only about the integrity of the police force, but more importantly, the bond that they have created and nurtured in Unit 3. So many a perils have they gone through, people that were lost in the battle between right and wrong. Not to mention, Tang Yi was partly responsible that their team had fallen apart, and their Captain was imprisoned, so if they were to sell out Shao Fei, the glue, the heart of their unit! All for a mere dinner at a restaurant...

Tang Yi nodded towards a personal waiter and was immediately given a dish he had pre-ordered.

  
  


“One time, we had to go undercover at a hospital to catch an illegal organ trade syndicate, and Ah Fei had to dress up as a doctor. Since he wanted to convince the bad guys he was a legit physician, we agreed to have Dr Jiang as a consultant, telling Ah Fei what to say through the coms. But then Ah Fei ended up arguing with Dr Jiang over the coms and it looked like it was going to jeopardize the mission,” Zhao Zi shoveled a quail egg into his mouth. Yu Qi and Jun Wei were too busy ordering what they wanted and taking photos to upload on Instagram simultaneously, while Jack was passing Zhao Zi some water to drown the egg with. 

“Zhao Zi! Why this story?” Shao Fei whined. Tang Yi was smiling the whole night, hearing what Shao Fei wouldn’t tell him during the 3 years he was missing, and it looks like treating Shao Fei’s colleague was the right thing to do. Tang Guo Dong was right, food and alcohol make people’s lips looser, and he would very well use it to his advantage. 

“Ah Fei! This is the best story!” Zhao Zi protested. “Anyway, right when the baddie was about to hightail out of there because Ah Fei looks suspicious, Jack came in with a fake mental patient tag and told them that Ah Fei was an escaped mental patient and **HE** was the real doctor. Thank god Ah Fei acted out appropriately and he stood on the examining table with a thermometer as a sword to fend us away from taking him to the psych ward,” Zhao Zi bellowed as he remembered the scene. Jun Wei and he in nurses' attire had to fight Ah Fei while trying to contain their laughter when Ah Fei acted as an insane patient. 

Tang Yi chuckled as he learned that the case had gone well, and the bad guys took the bait and gave Jack the necessary contacts. Shao Fei hit him with his spoon for laughing, sulking that he was being teased by his team.

“You have earned these,” Tang Yi nodded again towards their personal waiter.

“Jack...is this what heaven feels like?” Zhao Zi asked as the dishes were placed in front of him. Jack smiled and gave a curt response before conceding that working for Tang Yi has its perks. He was half tempted to cease his teasing with Tang Yi.

“Bet you Jack can’t make that,” Tang Yi boasted. 

And…..his good intentions were blown to shit. Just you wait Tang Yi. 

“No! But Jack’s food tastes more homey. And I love that about him,” Zhao Zi commented unconsciously, making Jack stare at his spouse with so much affection. The rest of the group received their order, with Shao Fei complaining about the trade-off.

“I bet you’re having the time of your life listening to all these embarrassing stories about me,” Shao Fei accused.

“Embarrassing? I didn’t think of it as that, love,” Tang Yi answered and looked at Shao Fei. “That story just now? Just showed me that you would put away your pride just to catch the evil men trading off organs from innocent lives. Who wouldn’t even bat an eye and act as a lunatic to save a case from falling apart?”

“I! I...didn’t see it like that,” Shao Fei mumbled, shy. It was true, at that time, he didn’t think about the repercussions of acting like a crazy person, only that he had to make sure the perp trusted Jack enough to give him the info. So many people were kidnapped and found dead with organs missing, some as young as 12 years old. 

“And...it makes me feel like I was there. And the three years I was away doesn’t even exist,” Tang Yi mused, giving off a fond smile while looking at Shao Fei’s colleague. “I really just want to treat them for being there for you,” Tang Yi replied. 

“When I couldn’t,”

Shao Fei couldn’t stop himself from launching and kissing Tang Yi there and then. Much like that time when Tang Yi relented and gave up his revenge in the hospital room, Shao Fei’s heart burst with so much fondness that the only way to reply was through his actions. 

And just like the hospital scene, Zhao Zi was the one to spoil the moment.

“Ah Feiii~!!! We’re at the dining table,” Zhao Zi complained. Shao Fei sulked and watched as his colleagues stared at both of them. Jun Wei was subtly taking photos from the table line, while Yu Qi had both palms on her reddened face. Jack was smiling that condescending one where he looked like he was chastising both of them for non-appropriate behaviour. 

“Please, like you don’t even respect YOUR OWN table. So stop defending a stranger table’s honor,”

“Ah Fei!!”


	5. Who do you belong to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: over-imaginative stories, dumbass rookies, Tang Yi being jealous,

> _ “Tang Yi, don’t you want to sleep in here? It’s cold outside,” Shao Fei asked when night crept onto the mountain. Tang Yi looked up from his place beside the fireplace. Smirking, Tang Yi stood up and approached Shao Fei on the pellets. _
> 
> _ “Do you just want me to sleep here?” Tang Yi husked. Shao Fei shivered when Tang Yi used one hand to gently grip his chin. One finger traced the outline of his bottom lip.  _
> 
> _ “Tang Yi...what are you..?” Shao Fei whispered. Tang Yi let go of Shao Fei to loosen his buttons. _
> 
> _ “Sleep here?” Tang Yi added, letting Meng Shao Fei feast on the sight of his bare chest. “Or sleep here with you?” Tang Yi whispered, but not giving a chance for Shao Fei to think. He shed his shirt and headed straight for Shao Fei’s lips. _
> 
> _ “Tang Yi!” Shao Fei gasped in between heated kisses. His uninjured hand tried to hold Tang Yi back, but with only one hand, Tang Yi easily overpowered him. He was already feeling tired from the running that day, so he just laid there on the pellets lethargic after being kissed so intensely.  _
> 
> _ “Unh! Tang Yi!” Shao Fei cried harder when Tang Yi placed an errant hand inside of Shao Fei’s shirt. Tang Yi bit Shao Fei’s jaw, using the hand inside of the shirt to pinch a nipple. When Shao Fei gasped, Tang Yi used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. _
> 
> _ “HMMH!” Shao Fei used his hand to get Tang Yi off. _
> 
> _ “Shh...you don’t want them to find us, do you?” Tang Yi said, seductively. Shao Fei shook his head. _
> 
> _ “No! But Tang Yi..what are you doing?” Shao Fei asked, blushing when Tang Yi used his hand to grip his only available hand above his head. The submissive position made Shao Fei double in embarrassment, but only seemed to turn Tang Yi on. _
> 
> _ “Isn’t it obvious? It’s getting cold,” Tang Yi hummed, trailing his other hand to the front of Shao Fei’s pants. “You’re getting cold,” _
> 
> _ “Please Tang Yi! Not there!” Shao Fei protested as Tang Yi stroked him. Shao Fei panted as his body started to heat up. The reaction pleased Tang Yi. When Shao Fei let out whimpers that were getting a bit too loud, Tang Yi moved his hand and Shao Fei’s to cover Shao Fei’s mouth. _
> 
> _ “Allow me…,” Tang Yi growled while kissing down Shao Fei’s chest to his left bud. “To warm you,” a short lick, making Shao Fei keen. “My lovely detective,” _

“And that was when Detective Meng was first seduced by Tang Yi,” Chia Jung regaled the tale of when Shao Fei got lost in the mountains. 

“That was totally plausible. Sharing body heat is the best way to stay alive in a cold climate,” Jun Jie nodded. Evan sighed as he stirred the coffee for Captain Ma. 

“I want a tryst under the canopy of nature,” Evan wished. Damien told them how inappropriate that would be, to have sex out in the open while there were many creepy crawlies that could bit you.

“You could get malaria, you know? Why would you expose your body to so much danger,”

“Because you dipshit, when you have to *bleep* you *bleep*,” Aster replied. “Who the *bleep* censored me?!” Aster exclaimed, angry at not being able to say what she wanted. Damien showed her a lost child, waiting for her parents to pick her up.

“Figures,” Aster grumbled. “Hurry it up, Captain Ma asked for everyone to be in the meeting room 30 minutes ago,”

* * *

When Captain Ma said the last of Wang Kuchen’s men always visited Andy’s bar, Shao Fei didn’t even bat an eye and volunteered their unit to go undercover. Plus, they were frequent patrons anyway, so there would be less suspicion about them. 

“Detective Meng, are you sure? It would be a dangerous operation. I heard from sources that Kuo Gang was Wang Kuchen’s top aide, in terms of brain and brawn. He is also an expert shooter,” Captain Ma asked. 

“Psh, shooter? I’ll only be taken down by a canon,” Shao Fei insisted. Captain Ma looked so starstruck that Yu Qi had to shield her eyes from embarrassment. 

“Then, we’re depending on you, detective Meng,” Captain Ma agreed. 

* * *

“You want to go undercover and take down Kuo Gang?” Tang Yi asked as they had dinner at home. “He’s crafty,”

“So I’ve heard,” Shao Fei tsked. Hong Ye wasn’t at home today, so Shao Fei could freely converse with the man. “Did you meet him?”

“Once, when we were settling things,” Tang Yi replied. “He’s a really good shooter. He’s the Jack of that group,”

“Really? When you say it like that I think I might be a bit more careful now,” Shao Fei laughed. Tang Yi scolded Shao Fei and told him that he has to be careful anyway.

“Is he as good looking too?” Shao Fei joked. Tang Yi dropped his spatula that was used to stir the fried rice.

“Excuse me?”

“Huh? Tang Yi, you dropped your spatula,” Shao Fei commented and went to put it in the sink. He picked up another one and continued to stir the rice. “Here,” Shao Fei added and placed Tang Yi’s hand back on the spatula.

On autopilot, Tang Yi finished their dinner. While Shao Fei was drinking some coke with his spicy fried rice, Tang Yi glared at his spoon, biting into his food with more ferocity than necessary. 

Shao Fei thinks Jack is attractive?! Well, Tang Yi supposed it was partially true. The man does have some charms. But that doesn’t give Shao Fei the right to praise another man in front of him!

“Is Jack good looking an observation or attraction?” Tang Yi asked, feeling jealous. Shao Fei stopped eating to stare at Tang Yi.

“Huh?”

“You said Jack was good looking,” Tang Yi accused. 

“What? When?!” Shao Fei asked, perplexed. “Like just now?” he laughed it off. “It was a joke, Tang Yi,”

“Was it?” Tang Yi growled. He put down his spoon to clench his hand on his lap. Shao Fei, sensing that the aura has shifted, finished his last spoon of rice. 

“Do you not trust me?” Shao Fei rebutted, sipping his coke. “Are you doubting me?”

“You’re evading the question,” Tang Yi stood up suddenly. He wiped his mouth to get a drink. Shao Fei smirked and took a gulp of his coke. Upon Tang Yi’s back turning towards him, he pushed himself off his chair so loud that it crashed backwards to the floor. Tang Yi turned to look at what caused the noise when he was grabbed and kissed roughly, the coke transferring between lips. And when the sweet liquid was finished, Shao Fei followed with an insistent tongue. When they were slightly out of breath, Shao Fei let Tang Yi breathe, heaving lungfuls of air himself.

“You didn’t answer my question too,” Shao Fei smirked. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I trust you with my life. With Hong Ye’s!” Tang Yi growled out. Shao Fei gave a seductive lick on Tang Yi’s lips before retreating at arm's length. Tang Yi’s retina blew wide open with the sultry look Shao Fei was sending.

This man is his. No one can take him away. Meng Shao Fei was his. Meng Shao Fei is…

“ **MINE**!” Tang Yi growled as he used his strength to push Shao Fei back against the kitchen island. Pinning the man against the white marble, Tang Yi hastily ripped open Shao Fei’s shirt, attacking any skin exposed. Shao Fei bit his hand to stop sounds from escaping, aware of the men stationed outside of the house. When Tang Yi noticed what was happening, he roughly shoved Shao Fei’s hand with his left, and proceeded to suck a hickey into existence over the junction where neck meets shoulder.

“TANG YI!” Shao Fei gasped. His free hand scratched over Tang Yi’s shirt, finding pleasure in making Tang Yi grunt. Slowly, the detective trailed his hand to grip the hair on the back of Tang Yi’s head, silently urging the man to continue. When he tried to use the other one to grab Tang Yi’s buttocks, it accidentally knocked over the plates onto the floor and made a loud crash. Shao Fei knew that soon, there were more vicious sounds coming, and he really didn’t want to put on a show for anyone. 

“Tang Yi~” Shao Fei panted as Tang Yi moved spots. “Do you really want other people to see me naked?”

The mere thought of other people looking at his Shao Fei boiled his blood. Tang Yi hissed when he moved to kiss Shao Fei again, their arousals brushing each other. When lithe legs found themselves wound around his waist, Tang Yi knew it was the signal to move to a more private setting. 


	6. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who left kudos and commented! It's almost over, so now I'm writing the last few chapters and think whether to end it or expand this series. I kinda wished to let Tang Yi and Shao Fei have their happy ever after (which happens of course), but I had too much fun writing this now to just let it end here. Might do an AU instead.

Shao Fei groaned as Tang Yi used the exact same black necktie to bound him to the bed. They were both stripped from their garments, and Tang Yi found it pleasing that Shao Fei was surrendering control to Tang Yi as a move to placate his jealous self. But was he hurting Shao Fei? Tang Yi stopped to look at Shao Fei’s hand, worried that in his haste he had bruised it. 

“I trust you too, Tang Yi,” Shao Fei breathed out from beneath. “Even without this,” Shao Fei lifted his hands with the necktie around as far as he could, “I will stay still if you want me too,”

“Shao Fei..,”Tang Yi whispered out. 

“Because I trust you. With my life,” Shao Fei smiled and eased back onto the mattress. He bared his neck to show the hickeys Tang Yi had left there. “With my heart,”

“I trust ONLY you,” Shao Fei added, before lifting his hips to meet Tang Yi’s. “So hurry up,”

“Meng Shao Fei..you will regret this day,” Tang Yi husked out with a light chuckle and moved to prepare his lover. 

“I’m beginning to regret it right now,” Shao Fei hissed as Tang Yi twisted his fingers inside. “Hmmm, are you sure I’m yours?”

“Fucking right you are,” Tang Yi promised and lifted Shao Fei’s leg to rest it on his shoulder. “And I will kill anyone who comes near you,”

* * *

“So that was what happened the night before Tang Yi went to prison,” Evan whispered while they were having morning tea in the break room. The reason for the whisper? Unit 3 was in there, minus Shao Fei.

“Kinky,” Aster muttered, sipping a red bull. 

“Well, I guess with the impending imprisonment you would want to take away a piece of your lover with you,” Damien remarked, stirring a coffee for himself.

“I would let Detective Meng cuff me,” Chia Jung stated.

“Of course you would,” Jun Jie guffawed as he stole a bagel from Damien. “Heard Detective Meng was limping the next day too,”

“Morning guys! Can I have some coffee,” Shao Fei greeted them as he reached for the coffee just behind the rookies. They all mumbled a good morning, shy at getting caught by Shao Fei for gossiping about him, but the senior detective just smiled as usual. Aster looked at Shao Fei’s hand and elbowed everyone else. The rookies all followed her line of vision and their eyes bulged when they saw the telltale marks of being bound. Damien then got a glimpse at Shao Fei’s lower neck through his collar and sputtered when he saw two angry red hickeys.

As soon as Shao Fei turned to walk back towards Unit 3, the rookies all gulped when they saw him staggering his steps, taking deliberate slow moves. 

And sort of...limping?! The rookies then turned to each other, forming a circle, whispering heatedly among themselves.

“Did you see the marks on his hands?! Tied, for sure. Judging by the width of the marks, I would say..necktie?” Damien deduced, then got an agreement from Jun Jie.

“Definitely tie,”

“Ohhhh no~! That’s so hot!” Chia Jung fanned himself. “It’s just like in the story!”

“Am I psychic or what? Damien, I saw you peeking through his collar. Did he have the hickeys?!” Evan demanded. Damien looked back towards unit 3, now in a heated argument, before nodding his head.

“Fuck! And he’s limping too,” Aster muttered, face blank. All of them turned to watch Shao Fei.

The stories were true!

* * *

  
  


“Ah Fei! Tell me you didn’t!” Zhao Zi scolded Shao Fei when he sat down, wincing.

“What?” Shao Fei pouted. The rest of Unit 3 glared at him, Yu Qi with a beet-red face.

“You’re limping,” Jun Wei accused.

“Your wrist has red marks,” Yu Qi added.

“And you have hickeys the size of a golf ball!” Zhao Zi exclaimed, using his fingers to pull down Shao Fei’s collar.

“Hey! Sexual harassment!” Shao Fei protested. “So, what’s wrong with me and Tang Yi sleeping together?” Shao Fei grumbled. “Bad enough I was scolded by Hong Ye for not cleaning the mess in the kitchen,”

“When I said have a nice sleep yesterday, I meant innocent sleep Shao Fei,” Zhao Zi sighed. He huffed and pulled out his phone. “I’m gonna text Jack,”

“Good choice,” Jun Wei nodded his head.

“Wait, wait wait,” Shao Fei flailed his arms to stop everyone. “Why are you guys worried about this?”

“Because, senior. We have an undercover operation to take down a criminal tonight and could potentially be involved in some fighting and you went and had kinky sex with your boyfriend to cause you physical injuries that could lead to potential harm!” Yu Qi scolded Shao Fei. “Did you forget?!”

“Undercover?!” Shao Fei hummed, then sat up straight. “It’s tonight?”

“SHIT!” Shao Fei and the rookies exclaimed. But everyone was too busy stopping their impending headaches to notice that people were eavesdropping. 

* * *

\----------------------------------BONUS----------------------------------

**_2 hours ago_ **

Dao Yi stepped into the house and immediately saw the smashed plates on the kitchen floor. On high alert, he pushed Hong Ye behind him, hand already on his gun. 

“Dao Yi-ge! What…?”Hong Ye stuttered out. When she saw the mess in the kitchen, she too became aware. But looking at the trail, she then relaxed. Then she got pissed off.

“Seriously??! In the kitchen?” Hong Ye huffed. Dao Yi then followed her vision and calmed down. Putting away his gun, he messaged his forehead, something that he had begun doing over the last few weeks. Hong Ye marched upstairs and threw open Tang Yi’s door, fully aware that both of them were asleep. Seeing the necktie still on the bed frame with angry hickeys all over their body, she closed the door slowly.

“I knew it!” Hong Ye growled. She then took out her phone and dialled the number she knew by heart. 

“Wei, Jin Tang. It’s Shao Fei again,”

* * *

“For the last time Tang Yi, if you want to have passionate sexual intercourse, I advise you to NOT make it look like your partner has been mauled by a tiger. And please tell Hong Ye to stop panicking every time Meng Shao Fei gets hurt. I am beginning to suspect that she is more worried about detective Meng than she is about you,” Jin Tang lectured a fully dressed Tang Yi. Shai Fei was in the showers after downing the painkillers, seeing that he was late for work.

“Well, in this case, Shao Fei WAS the one getting hurt,” Dao Yi mumbled from the doorway. “Tang Yi dicked him down good,”

“True,” Tang Yi agreed, looking smug. 

“Hong Ye is just angry that I broke her expensive china,” Shao Fei shouted from inside the shower. He opened the door, towel around his slim hips. Even with the hickeys, the occupants inside the room threw appreciative glances at his body. When he went outside to pick his clothes for the day, he rested one hand on his waist and jutted his hip to the side, to alleviate some pain left lingering on his hips. The pose was innocent to him, but was totally seductive to the occupants in the room.

“Wow,” Jin Tang appraised Meng Shao Fei like he would a fine piece of art. That snapped Tang Yi from his stupor. He stood up and glared at both Dao Yi and Jin Tang.

“THANK YOU for coming, Shao Fei is fine. Please get out,” He herded them towards the door, closing it just in time for Shao Fei to drop the towel on the floor.

“SHAO FEI! They could still be in the room!” Tang Yi scolded, moving to block Shao Fei’s nudity. But then he noticed that Shao Fei had boxers underneath the towel the whole time. 

“What?” Shao Fei asked, looking confused that Tang Yi would scold him for getting ready. Tang Yi let out a breath of relief and pecked Shao Fei affectionately. He then went to take a shower.

  
  


“You broke my expensive china,” Hong Ye accused. The maid had cleared the mess, but the white plates were easily seen peeking from the bin. Shao Fei grabbed an apple from the fridge and smirked.

“Yeah I did,” Shao Fei answered back. As he was about to leave the house he turned and looked at Hong Ye again, face becoming cheeky.

“And I did it on purpose too. Bye!”

“MENG SHAO FEI!!”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you all for commenting and supporting my fic. It seems to be getting a life of its own. When I started it, I didn't think it would go this way. But I liked it this way. Thanks again and see you all soon!

> _ Tang Yi swayed with Andy slowly to the music, unaware that Meng Shao Fei was watching his move the whole time. Shao Fei, tried his best to remain neutral with Yu Qi so close, but his heterophobia was acting up. Girls were so disgusting. But men… _
> 
> _ Men like Tang Yi, specifically. _
> 
> _ Shao Fei kept watch of Tang Yi the whole time, smirking as the man finally noticed him. But to his despise, Tang Yi smirked and trailed his hand along the slim, lace clad waist. Shao Fei retaliated by hugging Yu Qi close, a proud look on his face. Tang Yi then scowled and gripped Andy’s head, kissing him while watching Shao Fei’s reaction. Shao Fei frowned and let go of Yu Qi, stalking towards Tang Yi to give the man a piece of his mind. But he was pulled back by Yu Qi. _
> 
> _ “You did that on purpose,” Shao Fei accused Tang Yi when the man went on a bathroom break. Tang Yi was washing his hands when the detective appeared behind him, his serious face undermined by the ugly couple frog shirt. Tang Yi smirked and turned to face him. _
> 
> _ “You started it,” Tang Yi replied. Shao Fei pursed his lips and then pouted. Tang Yi gulped, unable to resist such a cute face. _
> 
> _ “You kissed another man,” Shao Fei whined, clinging onto Tang Yi suddenly. Grinning, he sat back on the sink counter and pulled Tang Yi towards him, using his legs to lock the man close. Tang Yi’s hand immediately found purchase on SHao Fei’s waist.  _
> 
> _ “You kissed another man,” Shao Fei repeated, he grabbed Tang Yi’s hair and pulled Tang Yi to stare straight into his eyes.  _
> 
> _ “What are you going to do about it?” Tang Yi challenged. Shao Fei leaned back, but still looped his legs around Tang Yi’s waist. Looking cheeky, Shao Fei stated calmly _
> 
> _ “Maybe I should do it too?” Shao Fei asked, innocent. Tang Yi’s playful stare became rigid, the thought of His Shao Fei kissing someone else, not sitting well with him. _
> 
> _ “Kiss another man?” Tang Yi growled, reaching for Shao Fei and kissed his lips aggressively. Shao Fei gripped Tang Yi’s shoulder, scratching the cotton shirt hard enough to tear.    
>    
>  _
> 
> _ “Tang Yi!” Shao Fei gasped as he broke off for air. Tang Yi immediately dived for the detective’s neck. Biting and sucking, Tang Yi left angry red marks to show his displeasure at Shao Fei’s suggestion. _
> 
> _ “You’re mine, detective,” Tang Yi hissed. Shao Fei shivered as Tang Yi’s eyes bore into his with heated intensity.”And if you dare to lay these lips on another man...I will kill him,” _

“Aster. You have such vivid imagery,” Jun Jie whispered. They were all crammed into a booth at Andy’s bar. Evan sipped his beer sparingly, not wanting to get intoxicated and jeopardize their stake out. 

“I would totally place hickeys in visible places, just to stake a claim,” Evan quipped, eyes roaming the bar. 

“I wish a man would be willing to kill for me,” Chia Jung sighed, eyes turning dreamy. “You would, right Damien?”

Damien stared at Chia Jung.“Sure,”

“Okaaaaay~ that was not creepy at all,” Aster commented while both rookies were staring at each other. “Heads up, Kuo Gang just walked in,”

* * *

“ _ **Okay Yu Qi, from the rookie’s info, Kuo Gang is a notorious skirt chaser. So all you have to do is PRETEND to play him and lure him out to the back, so we can arrest him without any trouble**_ ,” Captain Ma ordered through the coms. Yu Qi bobbed her head to the beat, disguising her nod. 

“I’m right here beside you, Yu Qi,” Shao Fei mumbled, pretending to cough. Andy smirked from behind the counter. He insisted Jun Wei walk the dance floor and that he could handle it, wanting to keep a close eye on Shao Fei.

“I can do this senior,” Yu Qi affirmed her team. “Here he comes!”

“ _ **All teams get ready**_ ,”

Kuo Gang slipped next to Yu Qi, smiling. “Hi there, sweet thing,” 

“Hi,” Yu Qi greeted back. Kuo Gang smiled before his eyes seemed to catch something else.

“Whoa!”

“So, do you come here...hey!” Yu Qi squawked as Kuo Gang pushed her aside to sit in her place. Flabbergasted, Yu Qi (and the entire stakeout team) watched as Kuo Gang tapped Shao Fei’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Kuo Gang smiled seductively. The man had a pleasant face, so a few patrons did end up swooning a bit when he smiled. 

“Err..hi?” Shao Fei nervously answered.

“ _ **What the fuck is that scumbag doing**_?!”Captain Ma’s bewildered voice bellowed in the earpiece. 

“I see you’re alone,” Kuo Gang signaled for Andy to give him a drink. Andy did so with a scowl, not liking the look Kuo Gang was giving Shao Fei. As soon as he placed the drink in front of the man, he took out his phone and snapped a photo.

* * *

Tang Yi had just finished wrapping things up in the store when his phone dinged. He considered crashing Shao Fei’s sting operation but then thinking of the possibility that he could be banished to the couch made him hesitate just a bit. 

“He’s fine. He’s not the bait,” Tang Yi convinced himself. As he walked out of the store, his phone chimed again. 

“ _ **Tang Yi, I think you might want to come here**_ ,” Andy’s voice note made him halt in his steps. Tang YI scrolled down and saw the photo attached. 

“The fuck?!”

* * *

“Honestly, I didn’t think you would go for my type,” Shao Fei laughed, cutely. He decided that he would deal with the repercussions later and just stick to the plan.

“You mean the handsome, shy type?” Kuo Gang asked. Shao Fei blushed at being called handsome but chalked it off to the guy being a flirt. 

“I mean the male type,” Shao Fei countered. Kuo Gang laughed, tipping his head to give Shao Fei a look at his slender neck. Too bad Tang Yi was way more attractive.

“I actually swing both ways,” Kuo Gang replied. “It’s just that..this is the first time I saw such an exquisite male beauty,”

“Thank god Tang Yi is not here,” Shao Fei whispered over at the booth. Jun Wei was on the pretense that he was delivering drinks, but his eyes were darting everywhere, on the lookout for the elusive expensive tailored suit and styled hair. 

“We just have to keep an eye out for Shao Fei,” Jack said, arms around Zhao Zi. Yu Qi had retreated to the booth after being snubbed for her senior. 

“Let’s head out to a more…,” Kuo Gang trailed, tracing a hand over Shao Fei’s bicep. “Private,”

“ _ **This is it, team. Do NOT let him out of your sight**_ ,” Captain Ma growled. Shao Fei nodded while giving a seductive smirk, letting Kuo Gang lead him through the back. The rest of the team made their way slowly, trailing the couple. Unit 3 went out the front to corner Kuo Gang from the entrance. As they disappeared down the hall, a movement caught Andy from the security cams.

“JACK! There’s a car already there!” Andy shouted. Jack didn’t have to be told twice to spring into action. He pushed past Zhao Zi, running to see the back alley. As soon as he reached the alley, two cars zipped past him, rushing to the main road. He immediately hopped onto his motorcycle and started the engine. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Unit 2 running towards him from the back door, but at their speed, the cars would have gotten away already. He just gunned his bike and took chase. As soon as they met a T-junction, the cars split, one going right and one left. Jack hissed and chased the first one to turn, trusting that the police would follow the second one. 

He hoped that Shao Fei would be okay.

* * *

When Tang Yi arrived at the bar, the patrons were all being cleared from the inside, and police were everywhere. There were none of Shao Fei’s colleagues there, and Jack was AWOL. SO he went to the next best thing. Making his way inside (only let pass because they recognized Tang Yi), he saw Andy talking to one of the detectives from another unit. 

“Andy!” Tang Yi shouted over the noise. Andy looked up to see him, but his expression had Tang Yi frozen on the spot.

**No…**

“Tang Yi,” Andy greeted him, face despondent. The laptop in front of him was a familiar tool for Tang Yi since he has always seen it in the security room. They were looking at security footage.

“I’m sorry, Ah Yi,” Andy muttered, face guilty. Tang Yi’s face hardened, scaring even the 50-year-old detective who was interviewing Andy. The old man retreated and went to get Captain Ma. 

**No.**

Tang Yi turned the laptop to scan the video, catching a glimpse of the back exit. There were 2 cars waiting there and as soon as Shao Fei exited the door, Kuo Gang had hit him at the back of his head and shoved him in the first car. Then 3 seconds later, both cars raced out of the alleyway into the main road.

“NO!” Tang Yi threw the laptop across the dance floor. 

“Hey, that doesn’t mean you can destroy my property!” Andy complained. Tang Yi ignored him and went to face Captain Ma, who was rushing there and demanding who let Tang Yi in.

“You lost him!” Tang Yi exploded as he fisted Captain Ma’s collar. The man glared back just as heatedly.

“Kuo Gang targeted detective Meng for a reason! He deliberately ignored the HoneyPot we set up for him, negating weeks of intelligence gathering which showed he never had an inch of interest towards males, and went for detective Meng,” Captain Ma growled out. 

“He just immediately went to seduce detective Meng, out of all the other patrons in here,” Captain Ma insisted. Tang Yi seemed to know what point Captain Ma was getting at. 

“Kuo Gang, who used to work for Wang Kuchen, who was taken down by you,”

“If I was here, Shao Fei wouldn’t be taken,” Tang Yi insisted. “You imbeciles lost my Shao Fei, so now I have to go find him,” the minute Tang Yi said that his phone blared to life. He looked at it and saw that Jack was on the line. He gave one last look at Captain Ma and pushed the man away.

“If even one hair is out of place on Meng Shao Fei’s head... **all of Taipei will burn**. And I don’t care how many years of imprisonment that gets me,” Tang Yi promised and walked out to find his Shao Fei. He gave one curt nod to Andy and left. As soon as he swooped out of the bar, all the remaining police officers let out a breath of relief.

“Gee, thanks guys for backing me up,” Captain Ma sneered as he watched his team cowered behind various furniture. “Liu, get out of that chair! You are three times its width,”

“Sorry, captain. But I want to retire, not die in the line of duty,” Liu replied. The rest of the team chorused his ideals.

“How romantic! Tang Yi is willing to burn the city down for love~” Chai Jung sighed dreamily.

Captain Ma slapped his forehead, doubting if he could ever solve the case now.

“Where is Unit 3?!”


	8. Don't take away Jack's knife

“Boss, I’m at a warehouse, again, where Kuo Gang is holding Meng Shao Fei hostage,” Jack whispered as he crouched down beside Zhao Zi. Yu Qi and Jun Wei were both checking out the perimeter. 

“ _ **Text me the place, wait for me**_ ,” Tang Yi instructed. “ ** _But if it looks like that asshole is going to try anything, blow his brains out,_** ”

“Jack can’t do that! That’s first-degree murder,” Zhao Zi whispered back.

“ _ **Fine, then go in there AAAAND let the police have them**_ ,” Tang Yi growled, ending the call. Jack let Tang Yi have the GPS location and pocketed his phone. 

“They’re taking too long,” Zhao Zi whispered while keeping his eye on Shao Fei at the second-floor window. Shao Fei seemed to be unconscious, but otherwise safe. 

“That’s because they’re taking a tour inside with us,” a voice husked out, and the next thing Zhao Zi knows, he was hit over the head.

* * *

  
  


“Zhao Zi! Wake up!” Shao Fei shouted, but his voice seemed to be drowned by the ringing in Zhao Zi’s ears.

“Waaa~? Ah Fei? Jack?” Zhao Zi mumbled, slowly gaining coherency of thought. He spotted both Yu Qi and Jun Wei slumped over each other, in what seemed to be a chloroformed induced sleep. Zhao Zi looked around only to jump in fright when Kuo Gang appeared in front of his face.

“Please! I’m married!” Zhao Zi shouted, leaning back and bumping into Shao Fei. Kuo Gang looked like he was going to blanch anytime soon. 

“Err...I’m not going to do anything to you, man,” Kuo Gang laughed. “Besides, you’re not my type,”

“Hey!” Zhao Zi protested, offended.

“Then why ARE we here?”Shao Fei growled out.

“YOU are here because resources tell me that you were the one that leaked information about us,” Kuo Gang stated. “WHICH led to the capture of all my friends,”

“So it’s revenge against me?” Then why take them?” Shao Fei struggled in his tie-lock. Shit, if it was Tang Yi, he would have snapped this thing easy.

“They were snooping around,” Kuo Gang replied. 

“Then kill me already, but let them go,” Shao Fei bargained. Zhao Zi protested from his spot.

“Kill you? Why would I do that?” Kuo Gang asked, genuinely surprised. “I want to thank you, Meng Shao Fei,”

“Huh?”

“You see..now that everyone is locked up, I can easily build my new empire,” Kuo Gang stated. Walking close to Shao Fei.

“Then..what do you want with me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I want you as my partner, both professionally...and personally,” Kuo Gang husked out.

“What?” Zhao Zi asked, weirded out. “Hey, you say no to me but ask Shao Fei instead? What is wrong with you?”

“Err, Zhao Zi...I’m pretty sure now is not the time,” Ah Fei whispered.

“No seriously, what’s wrong with my face?! I’m attractive,” Zhao Zi ranted. 

“You’re married,” Kuo Gang deadpanned. “And you’re just not my type. Sorry,” Kuo Gang smiled as he stood up again. As he did, a butterfly knife fell out of his pocket. Zhao Zi froze when he saw his husband's weapon on the ground.

“Is that..?” Zhao Zi trailed off, suddenly paling.

“This? Oh yeah, I got off your boy toy,” Kuo Gang answered. “But he’s okay, don’t worry,”

“Ooooohhhh shit! We have to get out of here,” Zhao Zi muttered, shaking. Shao Fei also started to struggle wholeheartedly.

“You bastard! You wanna kill us all?!” Shao Fei exclaimed. Their actions alerted Kuo Gang, who sent the sentry that was guarding them to check on Jack.

“No! Don’t go! Stay here!” Zhao Zi pleaded. “Don’t sacrifice yourself!!”

“Okay, you need to stop overreacting,” Kuo Gang scolded them.

“Over rea..OVER REACT?! YOU ASSHAT, DID YOU DO YOUR RESEARCH?! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT KNIFE BELONGS TO?!” Shao Fei shouted. 

“What? Do you think I can’t take on Fang Lian Dan? That jerkoff is nothing without his weapons,” Kuo Gang boasted. 

“He’s dumb Ah Fei! HE’S DUMB! Listen, here...if Jack comes in here and sees me like this, he’s going to go **berserk** ,” Zhao Zi calmly told Kuo Gang. “You need to let me go if you want to live,”

“Huh?” Two seconds later, multiple screams were heard.

“It has begun,” Zhao Zi commanded. He closed his eyes and prayed. 

“Zhao Zi, let me hide behind you!” Shao Fei screamed. He then glared at Kuo Gang.

“You idiot! Tang Yi told me that you were the Jack of Wang Kuchen! But now it makes me think you’re actually the Hong Ye! Or worse, the Dao Yi!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuo Gang hissed, loading bullets in his gun.

“There’s a reason why Jack always has that in his hand!” Zhao Zi replied, wincing as he heard another shrill scream. “It keeps his hands occupied!”

The screams were now nearer to where they were held.

“This is going to be a bloodbath,” Shao Fei mumbled. Yu Qi and Jun Wei chose to wake up at that moment. 

“Senior..wha..?” Yu Qi drowsed out.

“Pretend you’re dead! This imbecile took away Jack’s knife!” Shao Fei shouted. As soon as he warned them, multiple shouts rang throughout the building, followed by the sound of choking. 

“SHIT! I’m OUT,” Jun Wei closed his eyes and dropped back down. Yu Qi prayed before slumping on her front.

“Okay, you guys are starting to scare me a bit,” Kuo Gang laughed nervously. The door slammed open, and Jack, covered in blood appeared, smiling serenely.

“WHERE. IS. MY. KNIFE?” Jack asked in a happy tone. His hands twitched as he watched everyone in the room. 

“Gee, thanks for caring about your husband,” Zhao Zi complained. Shao Fei elbowed him, signaling for him to shut up. Kuo Gang was about to point a gun towards Zhao Zi but then remembered that Zhao Zi was the man’s husband. Provoking him might NOT be the best way. So he opted to pick up Meng Shao Fei and point the gun towards Jack.

“I’m just going to go with detective Meng. Here’s your husband...and there is your knife,” Kuo Gang glanced towards the knife. Jack looked elated to see his knife.

“Just let me leave, and we can call it even,” Kuo Gang inched towards the other door. Shao Fei calmly followed him, anything to not cause casualties. Jack seemed to be weighing his chances of attacking Kuo Gang, but the man might just choose to attack Zhao Zi if he made a move. Jack inched towards his knife and used his feet to flick it up towards him. Snatching it in mid-air, he freed Jun Wei and Yu Qi, who continued to pretend they were dead. 

Kuo Gang opened the door at the back of the room but was stopped when he felt the barrel of the gun on his temple. 

“I told that idiot Ma I would burn Taipei to the ground for Shao Fei...but it seems like I just need to burn you,” Tang Yi growled. Kuo Gang turned to see Tang Yi pointing the gun at him. He was about to place the gun at Shao Fei’s head but when he turned around again Jack had appeared in front of him, an infuriating smile in place.

“The FUUUUU!!!” Kuo Gang shrieked as Jack disarmed him and took possession of his gun. Tang Yi then wasted no time hitting his head with the back of his gun. Shao Fei stumbled back, but was caught by Tang Yi’s arm.

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei greeted his lover. Tang Yi looked relieved to see his Shao Fei in perfect health and wasted no time in kissing him there and then.

“EXCUSE ME?! I’M STILL IN BINDS!” Zhao Zi shouted from the floor. Jack unloaded the gun and threw it across the room before freeing his husband. Shao Fei could faintly hear Zhao Zi complaining that Jack should just marry his knife in the background, but he was too happy to see Tang Yi to notice. 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Tang Yi fretted. As soon as Zhao Zi cut the ties on Shao Fei’s hand, the detective looped it around Tang Yi’s neck and kissed him properly. 

“No, I’m okay,” Shao Fei assured his lover. He watched Kuo Gang pass out by his feet, half tempted to kick his head. “Jun Wei! Did you call this in?!” Shao Fei asked his colleague, but the man was already on the phone so Yu Qi put a thumbs up in his place. 

“The only damage would be to my ego! Jack! Kou Gang said I’m not his type!” Zhao Zi complained. Jack assured Zhao Zi that he was adorable and that Kuo Gang was an idiot.

“He said he wanted Shao Fei to be his partner, professionally and personally~!”

“WHAT?!” Tang Yi growled, hands tightening on his gun. “I’ll fix him,”

“Ah YI!” Shao Fei protested shielding the man with his body. “Don’t be jealous! I love ONLY you,”

“Only me?” Tang Yi dropped his hands to the side, the gun safely taken away by Meng Shao Fei. Shao Fei nodded and pressed his lips to Tang Yi’s, wanting to reassure the man that he was loyal to Tang Yi no matter what.

“Of course,”


	9. He will not win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, we've reached the end of Handsome Detective Meng Shao Fei. Thank you for all the support so far. I have had a blast writing this. I'll probably continue either a one-shot...or start another series altogether. But probably after christmas

“You what?” Tang Yi asked Hong Ye, 2 days after Kuo Gang’s case was finalized. The man was awaiting trial, and the police were scrambling to find evidence to have a strong enough case against him. At this point, they only might get to press charges against him for kidnapping Shao Fei, and the prison time for that certainly wasn’t enough to atone for his crimes. 

“I invited Captain Ma to the company dinner...as thanks for NOT pressing charges against you for interrupting an investigation,” Hong Ye shrugged. Truth to be told, she planned to use the man to make Tang Yi jealous, and this was the perfect opportunity to do it. Why not organize a dinner, where she can do that AND persuade the man to not give her brother a hard time. Plus, she kind of needed Shao Fei for this one too. And if the man provoked Tang Yi enough to cause some envy, it will be a bonus for her. 

“Interrupting?! I solved the case, that's what,” Tang Yi grumbled. But he knew that if he were to argue the point, he would lose anyway. Plus Shao Fei already knew about it and had moved to invite all the people involved in the case, so if only Captain Ma was missing, it would definitely ring alarm bells. Besides, Tang Yi definitely didn’t want to explain to Shao Fei that Tang Yi was jealous of that shitty Captain. 

“Nonetheless, having him as a friend would be good for us. He is slated to be the next commissioner, so more friends in power help us along plenty,” Hong Ye stated while looking at the paperwork. She was working from home, wanting to keep an eye on Shao Fei. Though he wasn’t hurt, he was given a few days off to take it easy. 

“Hmph,” Tang Yi snorted and went up to their bedroom. He came down to take a coke for Shao Fei but was called by Hong Ye to be given the news. He only has to watch out for Captain Ma, and Andy, and Jack. He’ll deal with it when the time comes.

* * *

  
  


HE CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS!

As soon as Tang Yi and Shao Fei showed up, he was accosted by Zhao Zi and Jack. Tang Yi had been grabbed by Hong Ye, to show off to her business partners and some that were potential partners for his clothes shop. But he couldn't help but feel restless so he kept glancing at Shao Fei. Zhao Zi had said something and his Shao Fei had laughed. It seems innocent enough, but as soon as Jack opened his mouth Shao Fei had blushed and shaken his head. 

Did that dipshit just laid his hands on Shao Fei’s bicep?!

* * *

“Ah Fei, you said we were going to go on a double date soon!” Zhao Zi whined, making Shao Fei laugh. They bantered for places they could potentially go to, then Jack suggested that they went to the movies.

“I’m sure boss would love to steal kisses in the dark,” Jack mused, smiling at Shao Fei. Shao Fei blushed at the image of kissing in the movies like a couple of teenagers. 

“Movie?” Shao Fei mused.    
  


“Or, we can go to the amusement park, and you can hold onto Tang Yi in the haunted house like this,” Jack grinned, grabbing Shao Fei by the bicep. Shao Fei snickered, shyly, at the thought.    
  


“Me and Jack were thinking of going to Universal Studios Japan, how about you join us,” Zhao Zi chirped. 

“Shao Fei will not join you,” Tang Yi growled as he appeared behind Shao Fei. Zhao Zi shrieked at being caught by surprise, but Jack just grinned and let go of Shao Fei’s arm.

“Oh come on, Boss. The more the merrier,” Jack replied, purposely being cryptic. Tang Yi frowned and was about to embarrass himself when Zhao Zi begged for Tang Yi to let Zhao Fei follow them.

“Oh please, Tang Yi! You can join us too!” Zhao Zi begged again, making Tang Yi gagged.

“Join..you guys?” paling, Tang Yi felt like he was going to faint anytime soon. Shao Fei signaled for a waiter to bring him water and urged Tang Yi to drink.

“Tang Yi, if you really don’t like amusement parks, we can still join them to go to Tokyo, but we’ll do something else. Let them enjoy Universal Studios by themselves,” Shao Fei persuaded. That made Tang Yi perked up.

“Tokyo?”

“Yeah, what do you think we were asking about?” Zhao Zi quipped. Jack smirked from behind as Tang Yi silently flipped him off. 

“Sure, we can go to Tokyo. And no...I have nothing against amusement parks,” Tang Yi replied. Zhao Zi cheered and pulled Jack away to plan the getaway, leaving Shao Fei with Tang Yi. Shao Fei turned a suspicious eye towards Tang Yi.

“What did you think they were asking about?”

“NOTHING!” Tang Yi blurted out. “Ahem, nothing love,” Shao Fei hummed and was about to retort when a sweet fragrance floated around them.

“I see Tang Yi has resorted to being an alcoholic early on,” Andy crooned, with a glass of his own. 

“Andy, hi!” Shao Fei left Tang Yi’s side to go give Andy a friendly pat. “How’s your bar? The investigation didn’t disrupt your business did it?”

“Oh no, only that night you were taken,” Andy answered, a fond smile on his lips. “Are you okay Shao Fei? You didn’t get hurt did you?” Andy asked as he delicately turned Shao Fei’s face to see if there were bruises. “Thank god he didn’t hurt this handsome face,”

Shao Fei laughed as Andy patted his jaw a few times, boasting that he was as strong as an ox. Tang Yi grew more agitated as time flies.

“How about here?” Andy placed his hand on Shao Fei’s chest. “Maybe we should check it,” Tang Yi wasted no time in gripping Andy’s hand and taking it off his detective. 

“He’s fine,” Tang Yi insisted, smiling but his eyes had taken a hardened glint. “I checked, thoroughly,” 

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei scolded, protesting at what Tang Yi was hinting. Andy seemed taken aback that Tang Yi would cut him off so abruptly. He smiled, knowing when to back off. 

“Really? That’s good Shao Fei isn’t hurt, huh?” Andy brushed off Tang Yi’s aggression towards him. Tang Yi let go of Andy’s hand, and looped his with Shao Fei’s. The detective wasted no time in gripping it back. 

“Hmm, we’ll go to your bar soon Andy! Then we’ll catch up. I have to tell you the weird things Kuo Gang told me,” Shao Fei tilted his head to the side, referring to the partnership. Tang Yi bristled as he remembered Zhao Zi’s protest. 

_ “He said he wanted Shao Fei to be his partner, professionally and personally~!” _

He’d have to remember to contact Old Man Chen inside the prison and make Kuo Gang’s life a living hell. 

“Okay, Shao Fei, catch with you then,” Andy agreed, not bothering to greet Tang Yi. Andy turned and gave a side glance towards Tang Yi.

It’s not over yet.

Don’t test me, Andy.

“Andy is such a good friend, Tang Yi! And now that I know he’s in a relationship with his boyfriend, I feel silly for being jealous before,” Shao Fei grinned at his lover. “I can see why you cherish him so much,”

“Well, now I feel like I should be jealous of you and him becoming so close,” Tang Yi replied, half meaning it. Shao Fei then waved off that idea as Tang Yi being silly. 

“Tang Yi, who is this man?” Tang Yi’s potential partner Victoria Wu greeted from behind. Shao Fei and Tang Yi turned together to address the 52-year-old woman. A shopping mall empress, Hong Ye had introduced them to try and get Tang Yi’s clothes to mainstream buyers, so Tang Yi had briefly said his greetings. She was a serious person, when Tang Yi had met her, she was the few who didn’t comment on his face, something most potential partners liked to do. Base Tang Yi’s worth on his appearance. Though Tang Yi would like to cash in on her being partial to his face, this was a refreshing turn of events that he welcomed. Who wouldn’t like being solely judged by their ability rather than the facade? He was sure Victoria wouldn’t put the moves on Shao Fei once he introduced them. 

“Is he a model for your shop? He looks dashing,” Victoria cooed. 

**WAIT A MINUTE, WHUT?**

She passed her hand to shake it with Shao Fei, but he turned it and placed a chaste kiss. 

**HOLD ON, WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

“You are more suited for that role, miss,” Shao Fei grinned, making Victoria stunned. 

**THE SHIT?! SHAO FEI, DID YOU TURN INTO A FLIRT?!**

“Miss? Hahaha, so charming Tang Yi! What a straightforward man,” Victoria patted Shao Fei’s shoulder. “I’m 50 years old, hardly a miss anymore,”

“50?! Really? Let me see your ID or else I won’t believe you,” Victoria giggled, telling Tang Yi’s Shao Fei that he was a delight. 

OKAY, THIS IS OFFICIALLY SCREWED UP.

“This is my partner. He’s a detective,” Tang Yi cut in, making Shao Fei blushed and Victoria gaped.

“When you say partner...as in?” Victoria tried to clarify. Tang Yi placed his hand around Shao Fei’s waist.

“My life partner,” Tang Yi confirmed. “I’m going to marry him someday,” He turned and gave Shao Fei a smile that had so much devotion, Shao Fei could only stare in wonder. Victoria only took a second to regain her composure and wish them the best of luck.

“If you want to have your wedding at my convention center next to the mall, I’ll give you a discount!” Victoria waved to them as she went to gossip with other business partners. Tang Yi had no doubt that the news about him and Shao Fei would be rampaging soon. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when Shao Fei was looking so love-struck, a reddish hue tinting his cheeks. 

“Tang Yi, you told her we will get married,”

“I mean it,” Tang Yi reinforced his words. “You are my life partner,” 

Shao Fei smiled and nodded, getting teary at the thought of being with this man forever. Tang Yi had proven that he wasn’t afraid of what people would think, declaring their relationship without mincing his words. And Shao Fei could only repay by doing the same thing. He grabbed Tang Yi’s shoulder and gave him a passionate kiss, not caring that people surrounding them had stopped and stared. 

“Get a room, Tang Yi!” Andy had shouted, making them separate, and apologized to the attendees. But most of them had just waved it off, saying that what a cute couple they were. There were few who had groaned (Unit 3), and swooned (the rookies) but only one seemed genuinely to display distaste.

“I see many are wishing congratulations. But I think this is temporary,” Captain Ma stated when Tang Yi came to the bar for a drink. 

“Think what you want. I’m not playing into your games,” Tang Yi retorted, without looking at him. 

“Well, you just did, Tang Yi. Thanks to you, I managed to wipe out ALL of your past business associates,” Captain Ma declared. “And guess who will be promoted to commissioner soon,”

Tang Yi paused in his step, turning back to look at Captain Ma. 

“Detective Meng deserves better than a life with an ex-convict. And what better candidate than a man who upholds justice?” Captain Ma smirked. Tang Yi began to feel the coils of hatred, slowly gaining momentum within him. Taking a deep breath, Tang Yi decided to seal their fate.

“I trust Shao Fei. Even if I died, he will not betray me,” Tang Yi declared, his eyes taking on a confident glint. Captain Ma laughed, making some attendees look at them.

“Good! The game is afoot,” Captain Ma replied. Tang Yi didn’t reply and turned to find Shao Fei. For once, not letting his emotions get the best of him. He saw Shao Fei out at the back with Unit 3, probably talking about the news of them getting married. He was about to make his way towards his fiance (?) when Jack and Andy both appeared. From the look in their eyes, Tang Yi figured it was about just now.

“Boss, the warehouse that Kuo Gang took Shao Fei,” Jack trailed off, watching Captain Ma from the corner of his eyes. “Used to belong to the police precinct,”

“What?” Tang Yi asked, feeling something settling in his stomach.

“They stopped leasing the warehouse when they built the new building. But guess who used to take care of inventory before being promoted to detective?” all three of them watched as Captain Ma greeted Hong Ye, an amicable smile.

“And, while I was replaying the video footage from that night, guess who stopped Unit 2 from immediately following Shao Fei to the back?” Andy mused, a distaste clearly seen from his face. Tang Yi began growling, not believing that once again, he will be facing another police officer. But the stakes this time were higher. 

“I won’t let him win,” Tang Yi promised. “Shao Fei is not a prize,” 

“WE won’t let him win,” Andy agreed. Tang Yi looked taken aback, but then realized underneath the teasing manner in which Andy liked to partake, was a man who would be there for his friends no matter what. Jack hummed.

“He could have gotten Zhao Zi killed that night,” Jack mused. “So this is a bit personal for me,”

The three of them smirked and nodded their mutual understanding. They have a common enemy.

“We won’t let him win,” Tang Yi repeated. 


End file.
